Aqua Signs
The Aqua Signs (アクア兆し, Akua Kizashi), or just the Signs (兆し, Kizashi), are five individuals who have a page of the Azrael Grimoire, which originally belonged and was written by Aqua Erebus. Said pages eventually leading them to the Grimoire itself, which began their joined quest to follow its instructions and ressurect Aqua, effectively becoming her followers. This is thanks to Aqua's personality imprinted within the individual pages, enamoring them with her charisma and legacy. Due to their actions, they have been branded as a Dark Guild, despite not identifying themselves as a guild, but simply a band of people with a mutual goal to work for, which can be considered a guild in some parts. Description The Aqua Signs are each an individual from a different walk of life, or part of the world, with two of their members not even being human. Each found a torn page of the Azrael Grimoire, which communed to them via writings that appeared on the papers themselves, responding when someone talked to the pages. Due to the fact that Aqua's personality was imprinted onto every page of the Azrael Grimoire, including the book itself, it was effectively Aqua herself conversing with the individuals who got a page, her charismatic nature and motivations making those who communed with her pages admire her, which lead to them following the page's instructions to find the Azrael Grimoire, which brought all five page holders together, with the mutual goal of following the Azrael Grimoire's instructions to revive Aqua, and gain something in return for their efforts. Each individual desires something different from Aqua, believing her to have enough power to grant them their grandest wishes, or atleast some believe that. Others, such as Tattva and Coda, simply desire meeting the famed woman, saying she became their friend and a source of admiration when exposed to her via her pages. While Atula simply wants to battle Aqua, having an inkling that she will be a powerful enemy whom she could gain a challenge from. Strength In terms of overall strength, despite being an extremely small group, five members in total, the Signs bolster combined strength great enough to dwarf the average full Guild, and have, infact, managed to dispatch entire Guilds and Dark Guilds with their combined might, overwhelming even dark guild alliances with their power when working together. Individually, each can be considered S-Class or above, although the likes of Tattva and Ruination are considered on a completely different level in comparison to their peers, the former controlling just about every element, while the latter possesses incredibly potent Rune Magic and destructive physical strength. Regardless, they are all considered equals, thanks to the Azrael Pages giving the weaker members training. Three out of the five members possess Pneuma, taught to them by the Azrael Grimoire's pages, in order to make up for their lack of power. In addition, each page grants its respective owner a unique rune, known as '"Black Runes" '(黒経典, Kurokyōten), imparted onto them thanks to Aqua's Rune Magic, acting as secret weapons for them, with each Black Rune granting their individual a unique effect in a dire moment, in order to change the tide of battle in case they ever come across a powerful foe who proves to be a problem. However, said Black Runes are only active as long as they have their pages with them. Members Other Members Trivia *The Aqua Signs are based on the Six Realms of Rebirth, the Samsara of Buddhism, with each member, including Aqua, representing one of the realms. **Coda represents the Hell Realm, being the "evilest" of the Signs, as well as his status as White Rose granting him consistent misfortune, A.K.A "bad karma". **Tattva represents the Human Realm, relating to her being the one true noble member who was unjustly wronged with the massacre of her tribe. **Ruination represents the Animal Realm, being a creature who functions based on instinct and impulse, and being very animal-like in its features. **Macabre represents the Hungry Ghost Realm, physically by his small size, as well as his gluttonous nature, along with his ability to turn invisible, like a ghost. **Atula represents the Demon Realm, also known as the Anti-God or Demi-God Realm, possessing a short temper, being born with abnormally destructive and powerful magic power, and desiring to fight and kill Aqua, who represents the God Realm. *With the exception of Tattva and Ruination, all of the Signs gained Pneuma after being taught so by the Azrael Grimoire pages, in case those in hold of the pages were "too weak" for Aqua's standarts. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Groups Category:Group Category:Dark Guilds Category:Dark Guild